sonicthehedgiemobiusfanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Darangel the Litemon
'' With Kindness comes Naiveity, with courage comes foolhardiness, those are the traits of a weaker fighter. I don't let them over-come me... ~Darangel the Litemon~'' Darangel the Litemon Darangel is a bright, stark-white furred girl, and the inner Litemon of Destiney the Hedgehog. In her Litemon mix is Vampire, the darkest and one of the strongest monsters of all. Since she has Vampire in her mix, she needs to wear a special unique seal to make sure Destiney can get some control. The seal she wears is a silver cross with a red bead in the center. Often times when she transforms, it'll be nighttime. But she makes an acception whenever Destiney lets her out or if she's in trouble and can't protect herself. She is the relative of all of the Litemons alive so far, and also the eldest sister. Along side her twin, Zaniha of course. Her mind is always a-blurr with thoughts on everything, and even more to think about even she's communicating with Destiney. She normally gets into a lot of battles and duals with challengers who have heard of her strength, only for them to fall. Darangel still waits for and a fair and good fight with someone who can match her power. History Being Chosen Long before Darangel was born, the Litemon race was dieing. However, one of the last two surviving Litemons had a plan to save her race from permanent extinction. She decided two relatives of the demon Mephiles the Dark were going to get a Litemon through her power. This Litemon chose the girl Destiney the Hedgehog, who had the correct DNA code that could create a Litemon within her soul. Creation Appearance Personality Darangel is cold, calm, and strong. She's a tsundere type girl, the word tsundere means to be cruel at first but then warm up. Most of the time, the only people she won't give her icy cold glare at is Thirza, Tianshi, Zaniha, and her boyfriend. She wouldn't give it to Destiney, but she and Destiney cannot come into contact, despite them being completely connected. When she's mad, often times she'll give an icy cold glare that can strike fear into a heart that normally wouldn't even mind her. Despite her normally being a cruel and cold Ice Queen, she can actually be a normal girl. Most of the time, she trys to think about why things happen, which actually makes her seem more distant then she's actually trying to be. She can be nicer than you think she is once you get to know her, but be warned. Getting on her bad side is not the best idea, and is actually a very dangerous situation. Darangel prefers violence to get her point across, and has a habit of blowing people into any solid object she can to influence pain. Extreme Gear Darangels Extreme Gear is the Blood Moon, the name opposite of her Omotes gear, Chaos Sun. It is exclusively made for her to match her needs of tactic and flight. It is a bright blood-pink board with jet black and bright red accents. It has little Vampire bats on the edges, which are colored with bright red and black. Stats: Dash: ||| Limit: ||| Power: |||| Cornering: |||| Version 2 (SRZG version) Abilitys Vampire Strength Darangels main method of attacking is her ability to use the Vampires great, super-being strength, along with agile reflexes. This ability comes from being composed of DNA of the S-class monster, the Vampire. This ability makes her, along with the other Vampire Litemons, one of the strongest of their race. Other Litemons do not have this ability, but Vampire Litemons have the ability to turn energy into strength. Darangel has not yet reached knowing the full potential of the Vampire Litemons strength, but Heina has claimed that if she ever is able to reach that point, she can render her opponent unconsious and even do worse. Litemon Energy The Litemon Energy section is still in progress and has a few bugs to work out. Litemon energy is another ability of Darangels. This allows her to use what makes the energy that starts a Litemon, and also use it in the form of an attack. This is a basic Litemon ability, seeing how all Litemons are able to use it freely, even at their lowest class. Abilitys often rank and upgrade as a Litemon classes up, Darangels version of the Litemon energy abilitys are that for a 2nd class Vampire Litemon. Below the abilitys are listed. It's unknown what the Litemon Energy categorization is, but it's possible it's mixed. *'Dark Stun' Dark Stun is Darangels ability to transfer her Litemon energy into her wings, allowing her to blind an opponent and make them vulnerable for a strike. This is an ability normally used at the beginning of a fight for the purpose of getting the opponent shaken. *Vampire Bats This ability is the one where Darangel turns her energy into a Vampire Bat, or on a weaker scale, a hoard of Vampire Bats. The bats attack at her will or will fly around and cause a distraction. *'Red Dragon' Red Dragon is Dars blast move, in which she creates a blood red Dragon out of Litemon energy. The dragon darts towards the opponent, and blasts on impact. *'Darkness Impale' Darkness impale is Darangels move in which she can emit Dark energy from her hand like a spear or an arrow, thusly, injuring the enemy like an arrow or spear would. *'Blood Spark' Blood Spark is Darangels one ability that is copyed from one of Destineys abilitys. This ability is similer to Destineys Chaos Spark, and fire-sparkle like attack that shoots energy in multiple directions. Fore-see Fore-see is Darangels telepathic ability to read her opponents mind and figure out their next move, or find out what they're thinking. This ability cannot be used frequently during a battle, otherwise it'll drain her of her powers and render her vulnerable. At it's strongest, the fore-see ability can allow her to know not only her opponents attack, but also their intentions. This allows her to sense the next attack with seeing, smelling, sensing vibrations. or even sound, to allow her to battle accordingly to the attack. It's possible her special Litemon ability evolves around that of this ability. Forms Dark Jewel Dark Jewel is Darangels fully Vampiric form, in which she has let go of the nicer side to herself and becomes that of a true cold-blooded Vampire. All of her abilitys are transferred to being that of a Vampires abilitys. Her furr turns purely silver and her eyes are bloody red, somewhat like an Albino Hedgehog. Her clothes are also changed to black and red, a nice color combo to go with her furr and eyes. Abilitys Vampire Strength Foresee Shape-Shifting Healing Seraphic Abilitys Relationships Destiney the Hedgehog Mizoke the Litemon Zaniha the Litemon Quotes My name is Darangel, the Litemon... - Introducing herself. You think... i'm some sort of darker form of Destiney? Ha... don't make me laugh... i'm a Litemon, it's the same girl... but a different name, a different personality, and a different appearance. Confusing, isn't it? But it's very true... I'm her inner personality, self, being.... anything else you can name like that. - Making an explanation. You made, a very, bad desicion... - Talking to an opponent. Trivia Gallery Outfit Optional darangel_series_costume_color_by_shadestineygirl-d3eo66z.png.jpeg|Her 1st optional Dflgnrdufhvubgrb.png|Optional digital Darangel Sonic Channel copy.png|New Optional in Sonic Channel Style. ECT. ura_and_omote_by_shadestineygirl-d3fs2b5.png|"Connected, but cannot contact..." Dar and Dessie Cosplay Drawn by Others at__darangel_by_mysterydiamond95-d3dvcyf.png.jpeg|Given in an Art Trade. By Mysterydiamond95 on DA at_shadestineygirl_by_ladyprinces0-d3hex12.jpg|Given in an Art Trade. Given by Ladyprinces0 on D.A. com_darangel_the_litemon_in_sb_by_kattyth96-d3hx40q.jpg|Given in a Commish. By KattyTH96 on DevArt. DarangelcombyNikatherenahog.png|Given in a Commish. By NikatheRenahog on DA. See Also Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Destineys Creations Category:Litemons Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Inners Category:Immortals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Anti Heroes